


Distraction

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull helps you forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

As you walked into Herald’s Rest, the best and only tavern in Skyhold, you were greeted by the usual loud noise of the room. A woman sang sweet songs, the troops laughed and shouted and hit their tankards together as they drank and told stories, and you heard your Iron Bull laugh loudly from his usual spot at the back wall. You wove your way through the crowds, nodding politely at everyone who said their hello’s to their Inquisitor, and you gave Krem a strained smile.  
Krem tilted his head at you, and Bull grinned when he saw you walk up. 

“Boss, take a seat!” He grabbed a wooden chair and pulled it over, but you sat in his lap instead. 

Krem’s eyes went wide and he suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. A small smirk played at his lips, which you ignored. 

“Bull, please, I…need it.” 

You felt your face go red, and Bull only raised an eyebrow at you. “Need what, Boss? You’ll have to be more specific.” 

You looked down at your hands. “You, Bull, you know what I need, please.”  
Bull nodded and picked you up off his lap easily, stood, and smacked his palm against Krem’s shoulder. “See you.” He said, and Krem coughed to hide his amusement.

“Sure, Boss, tomorrow.” 

Bull kept his hands off of you until you both were outside of the bar, only out of respect for your station in the presence of so many of your troops. It didn’t matter if everyone knew you two were involved, Josie would have a fit if she knew how obvious Bull could have made it. The Inquisitor had a reputation to maintain. 

As soon as the door closed behind you two, Bull turned to you. 

“Usual rules apply, understood?” His voice was stern, and his gaze was dark. “I’m only Sir to you, and you’re not the Inquisitor anymore, you’re just mine. I will not hurt you any way you do not want.” He waited for you to nod. “What is your watchword?” 

“Veilfire.” You said, as it always was, and Bull nodded. He wrapped his arm around your waist as you two walked through the deserted castle towards your room, his grip tight and his eyes flicking from you to the path and back.

“This was sudden.” He commented, and you nodded, looking down again. 

“It’s too much, Sir.” You said softly. “It’s all too much. I need to forget. I only want to think about you. Nothing else.”

“That’ll require a special touch.” Bull rubbed your hip where his hand rest. “I’ve got you, Kadan, I can do what you ask.”

“I know.” You finally smiled up at him, happy and trusting. 

He pushed open the door to your room and guided you through it, closed and locked it, then nodded to you. “Strip for me. You won’t need your clothes tonight.”

You stripped. You didn’t waste any time, didn’t make it alluring or move your body in any sexual way, you just dropped your clothes to the floor and looked at Bull again. 

“What now, Sir?” 

A corner of Iron Bull’s mouth twitched. “Follow.” He commanded, and you did. He sat in a cushioned chair against the wall of your room and motioned you over. “Bend over my knee, kadan. I’ll make you forget.”

You did nothing to disguise your eagerness, laying across Bull’s lap so your ass was bared to his skilled right hand.

“Tell me to stop, kadan, if you need it. Say veilfire. I will not think less of you. But I am not going to stop until you forget everything else, understand? You will count out loud, you will focus on the pain I give you. I will stop when I see you are suitably focused on me.”

You nodded, smiling up at Bull. “Yes, kadan. Thank you.”

Bull smiled at you, reassuring. He let it go that you didn’t say ‘sir’, kadan seemed more thank fitting in that moment and he certainly didn’t mind the tinge of warmth that it ignited in his chest. 

When the first hit came, you cried out, squeezing your eyes shut and biting your lip. You held still as best you could, though, and Iron Bull rubbed his hand over the forming red mark.

“One.” You said before Bull could remind you to count. He nodded.

“Good. Be careful with your lip, don’t bite it open.” He brought his hand down again.

“Two!” You gasped out, and continued to count as his hand fell again and again. Your gasps turned to moans, of pain or pleasure you weren’t sure, and your hair hung in your face. Everything melted away, all the thoughts that swirled through your head faded into Bull and the pain he gave you, and the love he inflicted it with.

You didn’t even notice when the hits stopped. One of Bull’s hands rubbed your ass soothingly, and he brought the thumb of his other hand to your cheeks and wiped away tears that you hadn’t realized you had shed. 

“Thank you…” You whispered, and Bull nodded. He turned you in his lap and picked you up, letting you cling to his chest as you tried to calm your sobbing. He was careful of your bruised and red ass as he brought you to your bed and set you carefully down in it. 

“More?” You asked, softly, hopefully, and Bull shook his head. 

“You sure, kadan? I don’t want you overwhelmed.”

It wasn’t patronizing, it was caring, and though you were sure he knew you could take more, you were happy he asked.

“Yes.” You said, favoring monosyllables now, and Iron Bull leaned over you and kissed the breath from your lips. He kissed the tears from each cheek, then stood straight again, face going stern.

“You are still coherent.” He clicked his tongue. “I’m not doing a good enough job.”

He opened the drawer near your bed and pulled out silk ties. You followed the red cloth with your eyes as he tied your wrists and ankles to the bed. You winced as your body bounced on the matress a little as he tied your ankles, and Bull purred low in his throat.

“Hurts, hmm?” 

You nodded. “It’s perfect, Sir.”

“You can still think far too clearly.” He kissed you again, smoothing your hair back, and you reveled in how caring he was to you. “Now, we’re going to play.”  
He stood and went to the wooden chest near your window, and from it he withdrew a long metal dildo and two metal clamps.

“Hold still. Or not, I’ll get them on you either way.” Bull tweaked one of your nipples, then tugged it to a point before clamping it. He did the same to the other, and by the time he was done, you were a softly moaning, squirming mess.

“Tell me if anything gets too much.” He said. “This is the last time I’ll remind you. I am going to keep helping you otherwise.”

“Helping…” You laughed softly, and Bull tugged on a clamp in response.

“Watch it.” He growled, then tapped the inside of your thigh with the metal dildo. 

“Tried to find one as big as me.” He gave you a smirky grin. “I couldn’t, but this one is close. You’ll like it.” 

You were wet already, and he could see it. He pressed the tip of the dildo to your clit and groaned softly at your moan. 

“I love you like this.” You smiled at the praise, the pain in your ass and your chest making your thoughts swirl in your head.

“Pleasure now, to add to everything.” Bull mused, mostly to himself, and slowly slid the dildo into you, delighting in your moans as he did.

\- - -

Later, as you lay curled in up Iron Bull’s arms and clinging to his bare chest, you nuzzled his jaw sleepily and murmured your thanks. 

“You’re welcome, kadan.” He said softly, and you whispered something else as you closed your eyes.

“I know, kadan. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :) (Though Marvel requests are closed unless they are Bucky or Nightcrawler.)  
> I hope you all liked this one!
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
